Comfort
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: 'We have found out about your 'lover.' We wish for you to remove your belongings from this house immediately. Anything left on next Monday will be going to landfill.' Slash. Duh! Kyouya/Nile


**Hey-Hey Guys! How are you all? Good? Well, this is probably going to be my last fic for at least three weeks since I am going on holidays! **

**So I would like to say a few things. First, I love you all forever and ever if you're even reading this. Second, I hope you guys have an amazing three weeks while I'm gone! And Last, I really hope you enjoy this fic, even though it is slightly sad!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Beyblade in any way, shape or form, as much as I wish I did. **

Nile touched his sleeping boyfriend's cheek softly as tears slid down his cheeks from the sadness he now felt. The letter still clutched tightly in his left hand. His family had stalked him to find out more about his 'lover.'

He had known they wouldn't take it well. He knew they weren't very accepting of homosexuals. He knew if they found out they'd freak out. He didn't know they would do this though. He didn't think they would go that far. Moving his hand away from his lover's cheek, Nile reopened the letter to make sure that he had read it properly.

_Dear Nile,_

_We have found out about your 'lover.' We wish for you to remove your belongings from this house immediately. Anything left on next Monday will be going to landfill. _

_Find attached the legal forms for your disowning. _

_Sincerely,_

_Amanda. _

His mother hadn't even acknowledged him as her son other than 'disowning' him. She hated him, he concluded. She hated him for something he hadn't chosen.

Of course he hadn't chosen to be like this. He couldn't just decide he was going to be gay. That was like saying you had a choice about when you got sick in the cold days of winter, such as the current one outside.

Lying down beside Kyouya, Nile dug his nose into the elder boy's side, trying to find some comfort to stop the sobs now wracking his body.

Now Kyouya may have been a heavy sleeper but even in his sleep he could sense discomfort within his boyfriend. The pressing of Nile's nose sinking into his rib cage woke him, not leaving his grumpy, morning mood behind.

"What are you doing?" He asked, voice sounding harsh and angry.

This didn't change anything with Nile's current state though. Realising just how bad the situation was, he sat up and looked at the shaking form of his boyfriend.

"Nile, what's wrong?"

Barely a second later Nile had attached himself to the elder boys body and was sobbing violently, tears not making any sign of stopping. Kyouya saw the piece of paper scrunched up in Nile's hand and carefully attempted to free the paper so he could read it, Nile allowing the paper to be taken and read with no reluctance whatsoever.

Quickly skimming the paper, Kyouya's eyes widened at thought of what had happened. Throwing the piece of paper to the bedside table and pulling his younger lover into his lap, holding his shaking body tightly, not caring whether any of their friends let themselves in and saw him showing affection.

He didn't understand why anyone would want his boyfriend out of their lives. He was the sweetest person he knew and everyone liked him. Usually. Why should just his sexuality change that?

"Don't worry Nile, you don't need people like that in your life," He whispered in a comforting tone, tightening his grip even more for a second before loosening again. "They don't deserve you."

He felt a small nod against his chest, and the shaking slowly stopped until the pair were just sitting in comfortable silence and loving embrace.

Nile's head resting against Kyouya's chest, Kyouya's arms wrapped around Nile's body. It was a perfect moment for a photo. At least, that's what Ginga and Masamune believed when the burst through the door taking instant photos before either of the boys reacted.

After a few seconds they realised that neither was reacting and that there was still tear tracks on the younger's face. They both entered the room further, Ginga noticing the note on the bedside table, picking it up and holding it so both he and his best friend could read it.

Masamune's face contorted in disgust while Ginga looked horrified. The note, now lay forgotten as the pair sat on the bed, hands clasped together as they said that Kyouya's boyfriend deserved more than what his family had given him in that note and that they would be friends forever anyway.

Shortly after the pair left, taking their camera with them, Nile started to smile a little. He hadn't missed their linked hands as they left.

"I knew they were together," He said, looking up in to Kyouya's eyes, allowing the older boy to chuckle.

"They are so obvious aren't they?"

"Mhmm. Thank you Kyo... For everything," He said.

Blue eyes gazed down into green, before two pairs of lips met quickly and softly. Kyouya rested their foreheads together smiling at his boyfriend.

"For what?"

"For being here."

Kyouya smiled and lay down with the younger lying on his chest.

"I'll always be here for you," He said as the pair drifted back into a light slumber.

**I think I like this! Yay! I don't understand some things like what really happens with disowning your children and stuff so sorry if it is way off but this was just written with a basic idea. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think! Do you like it? **

**I promise that I'll try write something for when I get back from my holiday! And you guys better have a good time without me! **

**I love you! AND REVIEW! :D**

**Love BlueB**


End file.
